Homeless youth report high rates of risky sexual behavior and are at an increased risk of contracting HIV and other sexually transmitted infections (STIs). While previous research has developed sexual health interventions for homeless youth, these interventions have had little success at changing youths' behaviors. Little is known regarding homeless youth's perception of the benefits and risk of their sexual behaviors; it is possible that youth perceive that the benefits outweigh the risks. The current study proposes utilizing a mixed method approach to address this gap in the literature. In the first phase of data collection, homeless youth (N=30) will be interviewed regarding their sexual behaviors and their perception of the risks and benefits of these behaviors and associated consequences (HIV, STIs, pregnancy, etc.). Grounded theory coding procedures will be used to analyze the qualitative data and develop a tentative theory. Then, self-report surveys will be administered to a sample of homeless youth (N=100) to further substantiate the findings from the qualitative portion of the study. Findings from this study will provide knowledge regarding how homeless youth perceive sexual risk behaviors and the associated consequences, which can provide insight for future intervention development.